Christiansborg Palace
Overview Most of the premises at the palace are at the disposal of the Danish Folketing, but the palace also houses the Prime Minister’s Office and the Supreme Court. Large parts of the palace are also at the disposal of the Royal Family and many of the Queen’s official functions take place here. THE PRESENT CHRISTIANSBORG The third and present Christiansborg was built during the years 1907-28 by the architect Thorvald Jørgensen in a so-called Neo-baroque style. It is partly built in ferro-concrete with granite cladded façades. The base of the façade facing the Palace Square is cladded with granite collected from the entire country, including Greenland. Above the windows of the façade, portraits of famous figures from the history of Denmark are displayed as well as the city and municipality arms. To begin with the roofing was made of tiles, but after a national collection the tiles were replaced by copper in 1937-38. Being 106 metre tall, the tower is the tallest tower in Copenhagen. PALACE DESIGN Roughly Christiansborg is parted in the middle with the southern half being used by the Folketing and the northern half by the Royal Family, the Supreme Court and the Prime Minister’s Office. The various parts of the palace have their own entrance and it is normally not possible to go from one part of the palace to another within the palace walls. THE FOLKETING The south wing of the palace houses the Folketing. Covering three floors of the palace, the impressive Folketing Chamber faces the Christiansborg Palace Square. In the opposite end of the wing is the former Landsting Hall. The two halls are adjoined by the 83 metre long Lobby. The Folketing may be visited on guided tours. Debates in the Folketing Chamber may be attended from the Public Galleries. Read more about the Folketing on the Folketing website. THE ROYAL RECEPTION ROOMS Available for the Royal Family, the Royal Reception Rooms are located in the palace’s north wing. The rooms stretch from the Throne Room behind the centre wing balcony and throughout the entire north wing where you will find, e.g., the Great Hall, which is the largest hall of Christiansborg. The Queen uses Christiansborg on a regular basis, e.g. in connection with audiences, gala banquets, reception of ambassadors and New Year levees. The Royal Reception Rooms are open to the public when the Royal Family is not using the premises. Read more about the Royal Receptions Rooms. THE PRIME MINISTER’S OFFICE The Prime Minister’s Office is situated in the north wing on the top floor above the Royal Reception Rooms. The Ministry’s premises were originally intended as the Royal Family’s private flat at Christiansborg. As this flat was never used, the majority of the premises functioned for many years as the Ministry of Foreign Affairs until the Prime Minister’s Office took over the premises in 1980. THE SUPREME COURT The Supreme Court of Denmark is housed in the north wing on the ground floor below the Royal Receptions Rooms. The older of the two court rooms is situated in the wing end facing the Riding Ground Complex. The Supreme Court also has rooms in the building of the Riding Ground Complex. Tickets COMBINATION TICKET See the Royal Reception Rooms, the Ruins and the Royal Stables with one and the same ticket. The ticket is valid for one month. *Adult: DKK 160 *Student: DKK 140 *Child: (ages 4 to 17): FREE *Groups (more than 10 persons): DKK 140 THE ROYAL RECEPTION ROOMS *Adult: DKK 95 *Student: DKK 85 *Child (ages 4 to 17): FREE *Groups (more than 10 persons): DKK 70 *School class: DKK 600 THE RUINS *Adult: DKK 60 *Student: DKK 50 *Child (ages 4 to 17): FREE *Groups (more than 10 persons): DKK 50 THE ROYAL STABLES *Adult: DKK 60 *Student: DKK 50 *Child (ages 4 to 17): FREE *Groups (more than 10 persons): DKK 50 THE PALACE CHAPEL Free admission to the chapel during opening hours. THE THEATRE MUSEUM *Adult: DKK 40 *Senior: DKK 30 *Student: DKK 30 *Child: free *Groups (min. 10 persons): DKK 30 each THE PARLIAMENT Free entrance to the public galleries while Parliament is in session. Free admission to the guided tours of the Parliament. Opening Hours THE ROYAL RECEPTION ROOMS Daily 10:00 - 17:00 (October - April closed Mondays). THE RUINS Daily 10:00 - 17:00 (October - April closed Mondays). THE ROYAL STABLES Daily 13:30 - 16:00 (October - April closed Mondays) THE PALACE CHAPEL 10:00 - 17:00 every Sunday, during the Easter holidays (12 - 21 April), the entire month of July and the Autumn holidays (11 - 19 October). THE THEATRE MUSEUM Tuesdays and Thursdays: 11:00 - 15:00 Saturdays and Sundays: 13:00 - 16:00 THE PARLIAMENT (THE FOLKETING) There is free entrance to the public galleries during parliamentery debates. Otherwise, the Parliament can only be visited with a guided tour. Find Your Way PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION Busses: 1A, 2A, 26, 40, 66, 350S Harbour bus: The Royal Library Metro: Kongens Nytorv Station or Nørreport Station Trains: Copenhagen Central Station or Nørreport Station. FIND THE ENTRANCES TO THE DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE PALACE The Royal Reception Rooms: Entrance from Prins Jørgens Gård or the inner palace courtyard The Ruins: Entrance from the inner palace courtyard Christiansborg Palace Chapel: Entrance from Christiansborg Slotsplads The Parliament: Entrance from Rigsdagsgården The Royal Stables and Carriages: Entrance from Christiansborg Ridebane The Theatre Museum in the Court Theatre: Entrance from Christiansborg Ridebane Tours in English The tours are only for individual visitors. Larger groups must book their own guided tours. A guided tour lasts approx. 50 minutes. The tours cannot be booked in advance. GUIDED TOUR OF THE ROYAL RECEPTION ROOMS In Danish: Daily at 11:00 In English: Daily at 15:00 Learn about the ornamentation, works of art and history of the majestic rooms, and hear about the official functions of the Queen such as banquets, state dinners, and public audiences. The Great Hall with the tapestries is a part of the tour. GUIDED TOUR OF THE RUINS UNDER CHRISTIANSBORG In English: Saturdays at 12:00 In Danish: Sundays at 12:00 Hear about Bishop Absalon's castle from 1167 and the Copenhagen Castle, which was torn down in 1731. The tour explains the more than 800 year history of Christiansborg as a medieval castle, royal residence and power base. GUIDED TOUR OF THE ROYAL STABLES In English: Saturdays at 14:00 In Danish: Sundays at 14:00 Hear about the Royal Family's magnificent horses and prestigious state coaches that are kept between the marble columns in the over 250-year-old stables. Hear how the Royal Family use the stables and about famous Frederiksborg Horses from the past. The guided tour ends in the huge indoor riding arena. Category:Castles Category:Denmark Category:Copenhagen